Участник:Steel Nomad/sb6
REPPOINT /* Copyright 1998-2003 Interplay Entertainment Corp. All rights reserved. */ #ifndef REPPOINT_H #define REPPOINT_H /********************************************************* Here is all of the reputation defines for the game *********************************************************/ /*-----------------9/16/97 7:41:M------------------- General format for this file is: I. General reputations and modifiers which need to be read by scripts and the engine A. Increase and decrease general reputation B. Add/remove champion/berserker reputation C. Increment good/evil kill counter II. Reputation for Enemy of Towns III. Reputation for Champion of Towns IV. Reputaion for completing seeds --------------------------------------------------*/ /********************************************************* General Reputation *********************************************************/ // macros for general town status // good #define town_rep_is_idolized (global_var(TOWN_REP_VAR) >= 30) #define town_rep_is_liked (global_var(TOWN_REP_VAR) >= 15) #define town_rep_is_accepted (global_var(TOWN_REP_VAR) >= 1) // neutral #define town_rep_is_neutral (global_var(TOWN_REP_VAR) 0) // bad #define town_rep_is_antipaty (global_var(TOWN_REP_VAR) <= -1) #define town_rep_is_hated (global_var(TOWN_REP_VAR) <= -15) #define town_rep_is_vilified (global_var(TOWN_REP_VAR) <= -30) #define REP_BONUS_KILLED_GOOD_CRITTER (-10) #define REP_BONUS_KILLED_CHILD (-15) #define REP_BONUS_KILLED_EVIL_CRITTER (5) #define REP_BONUS_KILLED_NEUTRAL_CRITTER (0) // General Town Rep #define REP_TOWN_KILL_GOOD (-5) #define REP_TOWN_KILL_CHILD (-8) #define REP_TOWN_KILL_EVIL (2) #define inc_general_rep(x) set_global_var(GVAR_PLAYER_REPUTATION, (global_var(GVAR_PLAYER_REPUTATION) + x)); \ debug_msg("Player gains "+x+" Karma Points."); \ CheckKarma #define dec_general_rep(x) set_global_var(GVAR_PLAYER_REPUTATION, (global_var(GVAR_PLAYER_REPUTATION) - x)); \ CheckKarma #define check_general_rep global_var(GVAR_PLAYER_REPUTATION) #ifdef TOWN_REP_VAR #define inc_childkiller if (source_obj dude_obj) then begin \ remove_champion; \ set_global_var(GVAR_CHILDKILLER_REPUTATION, (global_var(GVAR_CHILDKILLER_REPUTATION) +1)); \ inc_general_rep(REP_BONUS_KILLED_CHILD); \ set_global_var(TOWN_REP_VAR,(global_var(TOWN_REP_VAR)+REP_TOWN_KILL_CHILD)); \ debug_msg("Added "+REP_TOWN_KILL_CHILD+" to Town Rep"); \ end #else #define inc_childkiller if (source_obj dude_obj) then begin \ remove_champion; \ set_global_var(GVAR_CHILDKILLER_REPUTATION, (global_var(GVAR_CHILDKILLER_REPUTATION) +1)); \ dec_general_rep(REP_BONUS_KILLED_CHILD); \ end #endif /*-----------------9/16/97 7:40:M------------------- The following check to see if the player has the particular reputations as per design --------------------------------------------------*/ /* Karma Levels */ #define KARMA_HOLY_WARRIOR (1000) #define KARMA_GUARDIAN_OF_THE_WASTES (750) #define KARMA_SHIELD_OF_HOPE (500) #define KARMA_DEFENDER (250) #define KARMA_WANDERER (0) #define KARMA_BETRAYER (-250) #define KARMA_SWORD_OF_DESPAIR (-500) #define KARMA_SCOURGE_OF_THE_WASTES (-750) #define KARMA_DEMON_SPAWN (-1000) /* Reputation Checks */ #define has_rep_childkiller (global_var(GVAR_CHILDKILLER_REPUTATION) >= 2) #define has_rep_champion (((global_var(GVAR_BAD_MONSTER) + global_var(GVAR_GOOD_MONSTER)) >= 25) and \ ((global_var(GVAR_BAD_MONSTER) > (3 * global_var(GVAR_GOOD_MONSTER))) or \ (global_var(GVAR_CHAMPION_REPUTATION) 1)) and (global_var(GVAR_CHILDKILLER_REPUTATION) 0)) #define has_rep_berserker ((global_var(GVAR_BAD_MONSTER) + global_var(GVAR_GOOD_MONSTER) >= 25) and \ ((global_var(GVAR_GOOD_MONSTER) > (2 * global_var(GVAR_BAD_MONSTER))) or \ (global_var(GVAR_BERSERKER_REPUTATION) 1))) #define has_rep_slaver (global_var(GVAR_REPUTATION_SLAVER) 1) #define has_rep_slave_owner (global_var(GVAR_REPUTATION_SLAVE_OWNER) 1) #define ClearReps set_global_var(GVAR_KARMA_HOLY_WARRIOR,0); \ set_global_var(GVAR_KARMA_GUARDIAN_OF_THE_WASTES,0); \ set_global_var(GVAR_KARMA_SHIELD_OF_HOPE,0); \ set_global_var(GVAR_KARMA_DEFENDER,0); \ set_global_var(GVAR_KARMA_WANDERER,0); \ set_global_var(GVAR_KARMA_BETRAYER,0); \ set_global_var(GVAR_KARMA_SWORD_OF_DESPAIR,0); \ set_global_var(GVAR_KARMA_SCOURGE_OF_THE_WASTES,0); \ set_global_var(GVAR_KARMA_DEMON_SPAWN,0) #define CheckKarma ClearReps; \ if (check_general_rep >= KARMA_HOLY_WARRIOR) then \ set_global_var(GVAR_KARMA_HOLY_WARRIOR,1); \ else if (check_general_rep >= KARMA_GUARDIAN_OF_THE_WASTES) then \ set_global_var(GVAR_KARMA_GUARDIAN_OF_THE_WASTES,1); \ else if (check_general_rep >= KARMA_SHIELD_OF_HOPE) then \ set_global_var(GVAR_KARMA_SHIELD_OF_HOPE,1); \ else if (check_general_rep >= KARMA_DEFENDER) then \ set_global_var(GVAR_KARMA_DEFENDER,1); \ else if (check_general_rep > KARMA_BETRAYER) then \ set_global_var(GVAR_KARMA_WANDERER,1); \ else if (check_general_rep > KARMA_SWORD_OF_DESPAIR) then \ set_global_var(GVAR_KARMA_BETRAYER,1); \ else if (check_general_rep > KARMA_SCOURGE_OF_THE_WASTES) then \ set_global_var(GVAR_KARMA_SWORD_OF_DESPAIR,1); \ else if (check_general_rep > KARMA_DEMON_SPAWN) then \ set_global_var(GVAR_KARMA_SCOURGE_OF_THE_WASTES,1); \ else \ set_global_var(GVAR_KARMA_DEMON_SPAWN,1) #define has_rep_holy_warrior (global_var(GVAR_KARMA_HOLY_WARRIOR) 1) #define has_rep_guardian (global_var(GVAR_KARMA_GUARDIAN_OF_THE_WASTES) 1) #define has_rep_shield (global_var(GVAR_KARMA_SHIELD_OF_HOPE) 1) #define has_rep_defender (global_var(GVAR_KARMA_DEFENDER) 1) #define has_rep_wanderer (global_var(GVAR_KARMA_WANDERER) 1) #define has_rep_betrayer (global_var(GVAR_KARMA_BETRAYER) 1) #define has_rep_sword (global_var(GVAR_KARMA_SWORD_OF_DESPAIR) 1) #define has_rep_scourge (global_var(GVAR_KARMA_SCOURGE_OF_THE_WASTES) 1) #define has_rep_demon_spawn (global_var(GVAR_KARMA_DEMON_SPAWN) 1) /*-----------------9/16/97 7:40:M------------------- The following will add or remove the reputations of champion or berserker --------------------------------------------------*/ #define give_champion set_global_var(GVAR_CHAMPION_REPUTATION,1) #define give_berserker set_global_var(GVAR_BERSERKER_REPUTATION,1) #define remove_champion set_global_var(GVAR_CHAMPION_REPUTATION,0) #define remove_berserker set_global_var(GVAR_BERSERKER_REPUTATION,0) /*-----------------9/16/97 7:38:M------------------- This will check to see if the player has killed enough bad people to be considered a champion of the world. it will remove the berserker reputation and give the champion reputation --------------------------------------------------*/ #define CHECK_REP_CHAMPION if (has_rep_champion) then begin \ give_champion; \ remove_berserker; \ end /*-----------------9/16/97 7:38:M------------------- This will check to see if the player has killed too many people and will remove the reputation of champion to give the reputation berserker --------------------------------------------------*/ #define CHECK_REP_BERSERKER if (has_rep_berserker) then begin \ give_berserker; \ remove_champion; \ end /************************************************************************** Every time that an good critter dies, it will increase the number of good critters killed. inc_good_critter will keep track of the kills and give or remove reputatins based on what has been killed **************************************************************************/ #ifdef TOWN_REP_VAR #define inc_good_critter if (source_obj dude_obj) then begin \ set_global_var(GVAR_GOOD_MONSTER, (global_var(GVAR_GOOD_MONSTER) + 1)); \ CHECK_REP_CHAMPION \ if (critter_kill_type(self_obj) KILL_TYPE_children_kills) then \ inc_childkiller \ CHECK_REP_BERSERKER \ inc_general_rep(REP_BONUS_KILLED_GOOD_CRITTER); \ set_global_var(TOWN_REP_VAR,(global_var(TOWN_REP_VAR)+REP_TOWN_KILL_GOOD)); \ debug_msg("Added "+REP_TOWN_KILL_GOOD+" to Town Rep"); \ end #define inc_inv_good_crit if (source_obj dude_obj) then begin \ set_global_var(GVAR_GOOD_MONSTER, (global_var(GVAR_GOOD_MONSTER) + 1)); \ CHECK_REP_CHAMPION \ if (critter_kill_type(self_obj) KILL_TYPE_children_kills) then \ inc_childkiller \ CHECK_REP_BERSERKER \ inc_general_rep(REP_BONUS_KILLED_GOOD_CRITTER); \ set_global_var(TOWN_REP_VAR,(global_var(TOWN_REP_VAR)+REP_TOWN_KILL_EVIL)); \ debug_msg("Added "+REP_TOWN_KILL_GOOD+" to Town Rep"); \ end #else #define inc_good_critter if (source_obj dude_obj) then begin \ set_global_var(GVAR_GOOD_MONSTER, (global_var(GVAR_GOOD_MONSTER) + 1)); \ if (critter_kill_type(self_obj) KILL_TYPE_children_kills) then \ inc_childkiller \ CHECK_REP_CHAMPION \ CHECK_REP_BERSERKER \ inc_general_rep(REP_BONUS_KILLED_GOOD_CRITTER); \ end #endif #define inc_neutral_critter if (source_obj dude_obj) then begin \ CHECK_REP_CHAMPION \ if (critter_kill_type(self_obj) KILL_TYPE_children_kills) then \ inc_childkiller \ CHECK_REP_BERSERKER \ inc_general_rep(REP_BONUS_KILLED_NEUTRAL_CRITTER); \ end /************************************************************************** Every time that an evil critter dies, it will increase the number of evil critters killed. inc_evil_critter will keep track of the kills and give or remove reputations based on what has been killed **************************************************************************/ #ifdef TOWN_REP_VAR #define inc_evil_critter if (source_obj dude_obj) then begin \ set_global_var(GVAR_BAD_MONSTER, (global_var(GVAR_BAD_MONSTER) + 1)); \ if (critter_kill_type(self_obj) KILL_TYPE_children_kills) then \ inc_childkiller \ CHECK_REP_BERSERKER \ CHECK_REP_CHAMPION \ inc_general_rep(REP_BONUS_KILLED_EVIL_CRITTER); \ set_global_var(TOWN_REP_VAR,(global_var(TOWN_REP_VAR)+REP_TOWN_KILL_EVIL)); \ debug_msg("Added "+REP_TOWN_KILL_EVIL+" to Town Rep"); \ end #define inc_inv_evil_crit if (source_obj dude_obj) then begin \ set_global_var(GVAR_BAD_MONSTER, (global_var(GVAR_BAD_MONSTER) + 1)); \ if (critter_kill_type(self_obj) KILL_TYPE_children_kills) then \ inc_childkiller \ CHECK_REP_BERSERKER \ CHECK_REP_CHAMPION \ inc_general_rep(REP_BONUS_KILLED_EVIL_CRITTER); \ set_global_var(TOWN_REP_VAR,(global_var(TOWN_REP_VAR)+REP_TOWN_KILL_GOOD)); \ debug_msg("Added "+REP_TOWN_KILL_EVIL+" to Town Rep"); \ end #else #define inc_evil_critter if (source_obj dude_obj) then begin \ set_global_var(GVAR_BAD_MONSTER, (global_var(GVAR_BAD_MONSTER) + 1)); \ if (critter_kill_type(self_obj) KILL_TYPE_children_kills) then \ inc_childkiller \ CHECK_REP_BERSERKER \ CHECK_REP_CHAMPION \ inc_general_rep(REP_BONUS_KILLED_EVIL_CRITTER); \ end #endif /************************************************************************** Enemy of a City Reputation (реп) These will need to be defined as: REP_ENEMY_town **************************************************************************/ #define REP_ENEMY_ARROYO (global_var(GVAR_ENEMY_ARROYO) 1) #define REP_ENEMY_DEN (global_var(GVAR_ENEMY_DEN) 1) #define REP_ENEMY_KLAMATH (global_var(GVAR_ENEMY_KLAMATH) 1) #define REP_ENEMY_VAULT_VILLAGE (global_var(GVAR_ENEMY_VAULT_VILLAGE) 1) #define REP_ENEMY_VAULT_CITY (global_var(GVAR_ENEMY_VAULT_CITY) 1) #define REP_ENEMY_GECKO (global_var(GVAR_ENEMY_GECKO) 1) // Vault City Town Rep #define REP_TOWN_SEXED_UP_AMANDA (-10) #define REP_TOWN_RESCUED_JOSHUA_NO_SEX (3) #define REP_TOWN_TOLD_ANDREW_NO_REWARD (1) #define REP_TOWN_FIXED_AUTODOC (1) #define REP_TOWN_CASSIDY_JOINED (1) #define REP_TOWN_DELIVERED_BOOZE (3) #define REP_TOWN_CURED_CHARLIE (3) #define REP_TOWN_TORTURED_CURTIS (-3) #define REP_TOWN_RETURNED_CURTIS_DOLL (1) #define REP_TOWN_GAVE_TROY_FORMULA (3) #define REP_TOWN_BLACKMAILED_TROY (-3) #define REP_TOWN_PASSED_CITIZENSHIP_TEST (10) #define REP_TOWN_TELL_KOHL_YOU_LIKE_BOOKS (1) #define REP_TOWN_TOLD_LYNETTE_ABOUT_RAIDERS (10) #define REP_TOWN_EXPOSED_MOORE (3) #define REP_TOWN_EXPOSED_BISHOP_RAIDERS (5) #define REP_TOWN_EXPOSED_BISHOP_NCR (5) #define REP_TOWN_GOT_LYNETTE_HOLODISK_BACK (5) #define REP_TOWN_CAPTAIN_GUARD (10) #define REP_TOWN_EXILE_TROY (-5) #define REP_TOWN_VALERIE_TOOLS (1) #define REP_TOWN_PISSED_MCCLURE (-5) #define REP_TOWN_MCCLURE_REDDING_PROBLEM (1) #define REP_TOWN_MCCLURE_ANTIDOTE_DELIVERED (5) #define REP_TOWN_MCCLURE_CITIZENSHIP (10) #define REP_TOWN_INSULT_GREETER (-3) #define REP_TOWN_BLACKMAIL_MOORE (-1) #define REP_TOWN_SMITH_HELP_FREE (3) #define REP_TOWN_SCREW_SMITHS (-3) #define REP_TOWN_DONATE_GREAT (3) #define REP_TOWN_DONATE_GOOD (1) #define REP_TOWN_PHYLLIS_STERILITY (3) #define REP_TOWN_PISSED_RANDAL (-5) #define REP_TOWN_PULLED_RANK_ON_STARK (-3) #define REP_TOWN_SCOUTED_GECKO (1) #define REP_TOWN_SCOUTED_NCR (3) #define REP_TOWN_PISSED_WALLACE (-1) #define REP_TOWN_KICKED_OUT (-30) // broken hills town rep #define REP_TOWN_MIGHTY_SUCCESS (2) #define REP_TOWN_PREACHED_TO_MANSON (2) #define REP_TOWN_JAILBREAK_SUCCESS (-10) #define REP_TOWN_PURIFIER_FIXED (10) #define REP_TOWN_PURIFIER_DESTROYED (-30) #define REP_TOWN_CONSPIRACY_EXPOSED (10) #define REP_TOWN_BODIES_FOUND (5) #define REP_TOWN_CONFRONTED_FRANCIS (5) #define REP_TOWN_RETURNED_ORE_TO_CITY (5) #define REP_TOWN_RETURNED_ORE_TO_CITY_FOR_CASH (-5) #define REP_TOWN_SHOVELED_ALL_CRAP (-5) #define REP_TOWN_GAVE_ERIC_POWER (2) #define REP_TOWN_OPTIMIZED_POWER_GRID (4) #define REP_TOWN_MARCUS_IN_PARTY (5) #define REP_TOWN_REPLANTED_SEYMOUR (5) #define REP_TOWN_TYPHON_TOLD_TREASURE (5) // modoc town rep #define REP_TOWN_SAVE_JONNY (10) #define REP_TOWN_SOLVE_FAMILY_FEUD_BEST (10) #define REP_TOWN_SOLVE_FAMILY_FEUD_WORST (-10) #define REP_TOWN_FINISH_BRAHMIN_SEED (2) #define REP_TOWN_FINISH_VERMIN_HUNT (2) #define REP_TOWN_GAVE_ROSE_DOG (-1) #define REP_TOWN_HARRASS_MIRIA (-20) #define REP_TOWN_SOLVE_GHOST_FARM_BEST (30) #define REP_TOWN_SOLVE_GHOST_FARM_REGULAR (15) #define REP_TOWN_SOLVE_GHOST_FARM_BAD (-5) #define REP_TOWN_SOLVE_GHOST_FARM_WORST (-20) #define REP_TOWN_SEND_KARL_HOME (3) #define REP_TOWN_DRIVE_KARL_NUTS (-3) #define REP_TOWN_JO_CHOP_FINGER (-10) // den town rep #define REP_TOWN_BURY_ANNA (5) #define REP_TOWN_DEN_KILL_METZGER (30) #define REP_TOWN_DEN_KILL_BECKY (-50) #define REP_TOWN_DEN_JOIN_SLAVERS (-20) #define REP_TOWN_DEN_KILL_MOM (-20) #define inc_den_rep(x) inc_global_var(GVAR_TOWN_REP_THE_DEN, x) // new reno rep mods /************************************************************************** Champion of a City Reputation These will need to be defined as: REP_HERO_town **************************************************************************/ //NCR #define REP_HERO_NCR_SOLVED_V15 (20) #define REP_HERO_NCR_FOUND_V13 (15) #define REP_HERO_NCR_FOUND_SPY (5) #define REP_HERO_NCR_STOPED_BRAHMIN_RAIDS (5) #define REP_HERO_NCR_BECAME_RANGER (5) #define REP_HERO_NCR_TALKED_JACK (10) #define inc_ncr_rep(x) set_global_var(GVAR_TOWN_REP_NCR, global_var(GVAR_TOWN_REP_NCR) + x) //Vault 15 #define REP_HERO_V15_CRISSY_ALIVE (10) #define REP_HERO_V15_CRISSY_DEAD (5) #define REP_HERO_V15_KILL_DARION (25) #define inc_vault15_rep(x) set_global_var(GVAR_TOWN_REP_VAULT_15, global_var(GVAR_TOWN_REP_VAULT_15) + x) //Vault 13 #define REP_HERO_V13_FIX_COMPUTER (30) #define inc_vault13_rep(x) set_global_var(GVAR_TOWN_REP_VAULT_13, global_var(GVAR_TOWN_REP_VAULT_13) + x) //San Fran Town Rep #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_SAVE_GIRL_DEAD 2 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_SAVE_GIRL_ALIVE 5 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_KILL_DRAGON 5 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_KILL_DRAGON_LOPAN 10 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_FUEL_EMP -5 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_ELRON_ADJUST -5 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_ELRON_KILL_BADGER -7 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_ELRON_KILL_EMP -5 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_ELRON_VERTIBIRD -5 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_ELRON_FORMAT 3 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_KILL_LOPAN 5 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_KILL_LOPAN_DRAGON 10 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_HACKED_SHI_BAD -10 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_KILL_OZ9 5 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_SHI_VERTIBIRD 2 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_SPLEEN_DEADWONG 2 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_SPLEEN_FOUND 4 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_SPLEEN_REINSTERTED 6 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_TANKER_FUEL_DAVE_EL 4 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_TANKER_FUEL_DAVE_SHI -4 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_BOS_QUEST 5 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_ARMOR 3 #define REP_HERO_SAN_FRAN_GAS 0 #define inc_san_fran_rep(x) inc_global_var(GVAR_TOWN_REP_SAN_FRANCISCO, x) // new reno #define REP_NEW_RENO_BOXER_LEVEL_1 (1) #define REP_NEW_RENO_BOXER_LEVEL_2 (2) #define REP_NEW_RENO_BOXER_LEVEL_3 (5) #define REP_NEW_RENO_BOXER_LEVEL_4 (15) #define REP_NEW_RENO_FEED_CODY (1) #define REP_NEW_RENO_PORN_STAR (15) #define REP_NEW_RENO_MOORE_BRIEFCASE (5) #define REP_NEW_RENO_ASSASINATE_WESTIN (5) #define REP_NEW_RENO_ASSASSINATE_CARLSON (5) #define REP_NEW_RENO_STEAL_POOR_BOX (-1) #define REP_NEW_RENO_DONATE_POOR_BOX (1) #define REP_NEW_RENO_MADE_MAN_BISHOP (15) #define REP_NEW_RENO_SCARE_JULES (3) #define REP_NEW_RENO_KITTY_DATE (10) #define REP_NEW_RENO_KITTY_MAGAZINES (1) #define REP_NEW_RENO_MRS_BISHOP_CONVINCE (1) #define REP_NEW_RENO_DESTROY_WRIGHT_STILLS (-5) #define REP_NEW_RENO_SOLVE_MURDER (5) #define REP_NEW_RENO_SOLVE_MURDER_BONUS (5) #define REP_NEW_RENO_MADE_MAN_WRIGHT (10) #define REP_NEW_RENO_RESOLVE_LLOYD_SITUATION (5) #define REP_NEW_RENO_SALVATORE_TRIBUTE (5) #define REP_NEW_RENO_MADE_MAN_SALVATORE (10) #define REP_NEW_RENO_KILLED_BOSS_SALVATORE (5) #define REP_NEW_RENO_NON_VIOLENT_CAR_RECOVER (2) #define REP_NEW_RENO_BIG_JESUS_TRIBUTE (5) #define REP_NEW_RENO_MADE_MAN_MORDINO (15) #define REP_NEW_RENO_ELDRIDGE_LASER (1) #define REP_NEW_RENO_RAMIREZ_PACKAGE (3) #define REP_NEW_RENO_KILLED_BOSS (-25) #define inc_reno_rep(x) inc_global_var(GVAR_TOWN_REP_NEW_RENO, x) /************************************************************************** Reputation for Solving Seeds (карма) These will need to be defined as: REP_BONUS_seed **************************************************************************/ // Arroyo #define REP_BONUS_KILL_EVIL_PLANTS (0) #define REP_BONUS_ARROYO_ELDER_THEFT (-3) #define REP_BONUS_ARROYO_MONEY_THEFT (-3) #define REP_BONUS_ARROYO_LIED_ABOUT_DOG (-3) #define REP_BONUS_ARROYO_RETURNED_DOG (5) #define REP_BONUS_ARROYO_FINISH_TEST_CAVES (15) // Den #define REP_BONUS_DEN_SELL_SPOUSE_FULL (-15) #define REP_BONUS_DEN_SELL_SPOUSE_HAGGLE (-20) #define REP_BONUS_DEN_SELL_PARTY_FULL (-15) #define REP_BONUS_DEN_SELL_PARTY_HAGGLE (-20) #define REP_BONUS_DEN_FREE_SLAVES (100) #define REP_BONUS_DEN_BAD_RUN (5) #define REP_BONUS_DEN_GOOD_RUN (-30) #define REP_BONUS_DEN_BURY_ANNA_BONES (25) #define REP_BONUS_GRAVE_DIGGER (-5) #define REP_BONUS_DEN_FREE_VIC (10) #define REP_BONUS_DEN_RIP_OFF_BILLY (-2) #define REP_BONUS_SELL_SLAVE (-10) #define REP_BONUS_OFFER_SLAVE (-3) #define REP_BONUS_HAGGLE_SLAVE (-3) #define REP_BONUS_DEN_GAVE_SMITTY_MEAL (10) #define REP_BONUS_REBECCA_KILL_METZGER_REWARD (50) #define REP_BONUS_DEN_GAVE_ANNA_LOCKET (3) #define REP_BONUS_DEN_BURY_ANNA (75) #define REP_BONUS_TOLD_DAVE_LOVE (50) #define REP_BONUS_FOOLED_DAVE (20) #define REP_BONUS_FRED_REWARD_TURNED_DOWN (3) #define REP_BONUS_RETURN_REBECCA_MONEY (5) #define REP_BONUS_BETRAY_LARA (-50) #define REP_BONUS_DESTROY_BECKY_STILL (-50) #define REP_BONUS_CONVINCE_FRANKIE_TRADE (70) #define REP_BONUS_BREAK_SLAVE_RUN_CHERRY (-100) #define REP_BONUS_SLAVE_RUN_OVER (-15) #define REP_BONUS_KILL_METZGER (50) // Klamath #define REP_BONUS_KLAMATH_SAVE_SMILEY (15) #define REP_BONUS_KLAMATH_LEAVE_SMILEY (-2) #define REP_BONUS_KLAMATH_TAKE_NO_REWARD (5) #define REP_BONUS_KLAMATH_RUSTLE_BRAHMIN (-10) #define REP_BONUS_KLAMATH_BETRAY_BOB (-5) #define REP_BONUS_KLAMATH_HELP_TORR (10) #define REP_BONUS_KLAMATH_REFUEL_STILL (15) #define REP_BONUS_VIC_TRADER_LEARNED (5) #define REP_BONUS_KC_STILL_SUCCESS (10) #define REP_BONUS_KC_SAVE_SMILEY (75) #define REP_BONUS_KC_GUARD_SUCCESS (50) #define REP_BONUS_KC_RUSTLE_BRAHMIN (-60) #define REP_BONUS_KC_KILL_RAT_GOD (50) #define REP_BONUS_KC_RESCUE_TORR (50) #define REP_BONUS_KC_FREE_SULIK (75) #define REP_BONUS_KC_BETRAY_STILL (-15) // Sierra Base #define REP_BONUS_EXTRACTING_ORGANS (-100) // NCR #define REP_BONUS_FIX_NCR_GENERATOR (20) #define REP_BONUS_NCR_KILL_JACK (-20) #define REP_BONUS_NCR_HOSS_RAZZ (-10) #define REP_BONUS_NCR_BECAME_RANGER (10) #define REP_BONUS_NCR_DID_DEATHCLAWS (15) #define REP_BONUS_NCR_DELIVER_LYNETTE_HOLO (5) #define REP_BONUS_NCR_SPY_NO (5) #define REP_BONUS_NCR_JACK_TALK_OUT (25) // pretty hard to do you need the Speaker trait or to have speech tagged #define REP_BONUS_NCR_TALK_FALLOUT2 (10) #define REP_BONUS_NCR_OZ9_DELIVER_LETTER (10) // Modoc #define REP_BONUS_MODOC_RAPE_MIRIA (-50) #define REP_BONUS_MODOC_HELP_BESS (5) #define REP_BONUS_MODOC_SELL_BESS (-5) #define REP_BONUS_MODOC_FREE_BESS (10) #define REP_BONUS_MODOC_FIND_BESS (-5) #define REP_BONUS_MODOC_STEAL_COIN_BAG (-1) #define REP_BONUS_MODOC_GRISHAM_HEARTATTACK (-20) #define REP_POINT_MODOC_RETURN_WATCH (10) #define REP_POINT_MODOC_ACCUSE_FARREL (-5) // New Reno #define REP_BONUS_NEW_RENO_MCGEE_JACKPOT_HALF (5) #define REP_BONUS_NEW_RENO_MCGEE_JACKPOT_FULL (10) #define REP_BONUS_NEW_RENO_MCGEE_STEAL_WINNINGS (-10) #define REP_BONUS_NEW_RENO_RENESCO_GLASSES (5) #define REP_BONUS_NEW_RENO_GLASSES_FREEBIE (3) #define REP_BONUS_NEW_RENO_GLASSES_DONE (-8) #define REP_BONUS_NEW_RENO_WATCH_SALVATORE_DIE (-5) #define REP_BONUS_NEW_RENO_INSULT_LLOYD (-3) #define REP_BONUS_NEW_RENO_THREATEN_LLOYD (-5) #define REP_BONUS_NEW_RENO_HELP_LLOYD (5) #define REP_BONUS_NEW_RENO_BOMB_LLOYD (-5) #define REP_BONUS_NEW_RENO_PIN_WRONG_SUSPECT (0) #define REP_BONUS_NEW_RENO_TELL_POISONED (5) #define REP_BONUS_NEW_RENO_SCARE_JULES (5) #define REP_BONUS_NEW_RENO_STEAL_FROM_MYRON (-3) #define REP_BONUS_NEW_RENO_STEAL_FROM_JJJ (-3) #define REP_BONUS_NEW_RENO_KILL_DADDY (-5) #define REP_BONUS_CODY_BAD_FOOD (1) #define REP_BONUS_CODY_GOOD_FOOD (2) #define REP_BONUS_CODY_DRUGS (-5) #define REP_BONUS_POOR_BOX_DONATIONS (3) #define REP_BONUS_MRS_WRIGHT_SNIDE_COMMENT (-2) #define REP_BONUS_MRS_WRIGHT_DECLINE_REWARD (15) #define REP_BONUS_MRS_BISHOP_WIN (3) #define REP_BONUS_SPOUSE_SUCKS_FOR_DOUGH (-5) #define REP_BONUS_ACCEPT_CARLSON_HIT (-5) #define REP_BONUS_ACCEPT_WESTIN_HIT (-5) #define REP_BONUS_BETRAY_BISHOP (-5) #define REP_BONUS_NEW_RENO_POISON_STILL (-30) #define REP_POINT_NEW_RENO_KIDS_AND_GUNS_DONT_MIX (-3) // Redding #define REP_BONUS_REDDING_WHORE_CUT (25) #define REP_BONUS_EVICTED_ROONEY (-25) #define REP_BONUS_HELPED_ROONEY (25) // Enclave #define REP_BONUS_GRANITE_JOINS (25) // Vault 13 #define REP_BONUS_FOUND_V13 (10) // Vault City Reps awards #define REP_BONUS_BLACKMAIL_TROY (-3) #define REP_BONUS_TOLD_LYNETTE_KILLED_WESTIN (-3) #define REP_BONUS_FREED_JOSHUA (5) #define REP_BONUS_FREED_JOSHUA_AFTER_SEX (3) #define REP_BONUS_RETURNED_NIXON (3) #define REP_BONUS_TORTURED_NIXON (-3) #define REP_BONUS_AMANDA_SEX_PAYMENT (-10) #define REP_BONUS_CURED_CHARLIE (3) #define REP_BONUS_FIXED_AUTODOC (2) #define REP_BONUS_VAULT_CONSIDERED_COMPANION_SALE (-3) #define REP_BONUS_VAULT_SOLD_COMPANION (-10) #define REP_BONUS_VAULT_WANTED_BETTER_OFFER (-3) #define REP_BONUS_MARTIN_STOP_SINGING (-1) #define REP_BONUS_MARTIN_KEEP_SINGING (1) #define REP_BONUS_VAULT_KILL_MONSTERS (-15) #define REP_BONUS_VAULT_RM_VILLAGERS (-20) #define REP_BONUS_SCREW_VILLAGE (-20) #define REP_BONUS_HELPED_VAULT_VILLAGE (20) #define REP_BONUS_REDDING_CURED_JET_NICE (25) #define REP_BONUS_REDDING_CURED_JET_GREED (15) #define REP_BONUS_BUST_MOORE (2) #define REP_BONUS_THREATENED_SKEEV (-3) #define REP_BONUS_GAVE_TROY_FORMULA (10) #define REP_BONUS_RECONCILED_VIC_AND_VAL (3) #define REP_BONUS_BLACKMAIL_MOORE (-3) #define REP_BONUS_PLOW_FOR_FREE (5) #define REP_BONUS_DONATE_GREAT (5) #define REP_BONUS_DONATE_GOOD (3) #define REP_BONUS_PHYLLIS_OUTSIDE (3) // Broken Hills Rep bonuses #define REP_BONUS_CONSPIRACY_EXPOSED (20) #define REP_BONUS_JAILBREAK_SUCCEEDS (-10) #define REP_BONUS_PURIFIER_DESTROYED (-50) #define REP_BONUS_PURIFIER_FIXED (20) #define REP_BONUS_GAVE_BROKEN_HILLS_ORE (15) #define REP_BONUS_MOCKED_DAN (-5) #define REP_BONUS_CONSOLED_DAN (5) #define REP_BONUS_REJECTED_DAN (-10) #define REP_BONUS_GOT_ERIC_AC (3) #define REP_BONUS_OPTIMIZED_POWER_GRID (10) #define REP_BONUS_OFFERED_SULLIVAN_MONEY (10) #define REP_BONUS_TYPHON_TOLD_TREASURE (2) #define REP_BONUS_DIDNT_KILL_TYPHON (2) #define REP_BONUS_REPLANTED_SEYMOUR (2) // Raiders Rep Bonuses #define REP_BONUS_RAIDERS_DESTROYED (10) // Gecko related karma awards #define REP_BONUS_GC_PLANT_DESTROYED (-30) #define REP_BONUS_GC_PLANT_REPAIRED (50) #define REP_BONUS_GC_PLANT_OPTIMIZED (20) #define REP_BONUS_GC_TRICK_HANK (-20) #define REP_BONUS_GC_BRAIN_DEAD (-25) #define REP_BONUS_GC_LENNY_JOINS (5) #define REP_BONUS_GC_FOUND_WOODY (25) // Navarro related karma awards #define REP_BONUS_CC_XARN_FREED (20) #define REP_BONUS_CC_XARN_JOIN (20) #define REP_BONUS_CC_XARN_KILL (-20) #define REP_BONUS_CC_SCHREBER_KILL (20) //Vault 15 Related #define REP_BONUS_V13_FIX_COMPUTER (10) #define REP_BONUS_V15_SAVED_GIRL_ALIVE (20) #define REP_BONUS_V15_SAVED_GIRL_DEAD (5) #define REP_BONUS_SOLVED_V15 (25) //San Fran Related #define REP_BOUNS_KILL_LOPAN_ON_MISSION (50) #define REP_BOUNS_KILL_LOPAN (25) #define REP_BOUNS_KILL_DRAGON_ON_MISSION (-50) #define REP_BOUNS_KILL_DRAGON (-25) #define REP_BONUS_SAN_FRAN_SAVE_GIRL_DEAD 5 #define REP_BONUS_SAN_FRAN_SAVE_GIRL_ALIVE 15 #define REP_BONUS_SAN_FRAN_KILL_LOPAN 15 #define REP_BONUS_SAN_FRAN_KILL_DRAGON -10 #define REP_BONUS_SAN_FRAN_FUEL_EMP -25 #define REP_BONUS_SAN_FRAN_ELRON_ADJUST -50 #define REP_BONUS_SAN_FRAN_ELRON_KILL_BADGER -25 #define REP_BONUS_SAN_FRAN_ELRON_KILL_EMP -50 #define REP_BONUS_SAN_FRAN_ELRON_VIRTIBIRD -20 #define REP_BONUS_SAN_FRAN_FORMAT_ELRON 25 #define REP_BONUS_SAN_FRAN_SHI_HACKED_BAD -10 #define REP_BONUS_SAN_FRAN_SHI_KILL_OZ9 25 #define REP_BONUS_SAN_FRAN_SHI_VERTIBIRD 20 #define REP_BONUS_SAN_FRAN_SPLEEN_DEADWONG -10 #define REP_BONUS_SAN_FRAN_SPLEEN_REINSERTED 15 #define REP_BONUS_SAN_FRAN_TANKER_FUEL_DAVE_EL 25 #define REP_BONUS_SAN_FRAN_TANKER_FUEL_DAVE_SHI -10 #define REP_BONUS_SAN_FRAN_BOS_QUEST 30 #define REP_BONUS_SAN_FRAN_ARMOR 5 #define REP_BONUS_SAN_FRAN_GAS 5 #endif // REPPOINT_H